


The Morning

by lionwolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: Cersei awakens in the aftermath of the Battle of King’s Landing to find Jaime in bed next to her.





	The Morning

The first thing Cersei sees when she opens her eyes is Jaime.

He sleeps soundly next to her with his face close to hers.

There is a moment of surprise that he is next to her, that he is here at all.

She remembers the feeling of waking up alone in her bed without him next to her. It wasn’t the fact that he wasn’t in bed with her, but rather the distinctly empty feeling of knowing that he wasn’t there because he had left.

She would place her hand atop her small, swollen belly and remember, with sadness, that her baby was all she had now, and she would do anything to protect it.

Those bad memories are replaced with new, better ones, of him returning to her when she needed him most, holding and consoling her, being both her comfort and strength.

It brings tears to her eyes. She cries quietly and softly, but Jaime still wakes up.

His eyes open slowly but widen as soon as he sees that she is crying.

“Cersei... what’s wrong?” Jaime asks, his voice still heavy from sleep.

“You’re here,” She says, sniffling back tears. “You came back to me.”

“Of course I did,” He replies. 

Jaime reaches up and caresses her face gently with his left hand, wiping away tears with the pad of his thumb.

“I love you more than anything in this world and nothing else matters to me,” He continues, before he pauses. “Except for our child.”

Cersei’s mouth curls into a soft smile despite the tears streaked across her face. She leans in and kisses Jaime on the lips. 

This time, however, she doesn’t rush to get up and start her day.

Instead, she cherishes the time between them. She curls up against him, laying her head on his chest with her arm across his torso. He puts his arm securely around her body and kisses the top of her head.

She thinks of absolutely nothing, not the throne, the kingdoms, not the past nor the future, except for the two of them, together in that moment.

His words echo in her head.

_Nothing else matters, only us._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get my feelings out about these two after their scenes in 8x05 so I wrote this short, rather fluffy scene. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
